Spy and Civilian Chat Room!
by Dawnfur
Summary: Jonas and Liz have created a chat room for both the spies AND civilians! :D Awesome right? What could happen? Hm... Rated T... for paranoia
1. Chat 1

_**This is a chat room for spies and civilians that I wanted to make. I 3 Gallagher Girls Series… And Zammie, Brant, Jiz, and Nacey. :D Yeah, I'm just that awesome. :D I am the AWESOMNESS of my friends. Though my other friend says otherwise. Off topic. Sorry. Without further ado, THE CHAT ROOM! :D**_

**Important Note!**

**This website has been created by Jonas Anderson and Liz Sutton. This website has been created for EVERYONE in Roseville, Virginia to chat. Everyone. Mostly kids from Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Woman and the Blackthorne Institute For Boys. Thank you.**

**Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon**

_**Screen-names:**_

**Chameleon: **Cammie

**Duchess:** Bex

**Bookworm: **Liz

**Peacock: **Macey

**Classified: **Zach

**Hacker:** Jonas

**Hot_Dude: **Grant

**Nickster: **Nick _**(What? I couldn't think of anything else for his SN)**_

_**Statuses:**_

**Chameleon: **Hiding from Mace…

**Peacock:** I'll find you Cam…

**Classified:** OH JUST STOP TRYING TO GET HER INTO MAKE UP, MACEY! SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL WITHOUT IT!

**Duchess:** AWWW! Zachy likes Cammie!

**Nickster:** FINALLY!

**Hot_Dude:** Hey, Bexy. ;)

**Bookworm:** With Jonas…

**Hacker:** With Liz…

_Chameleon has logged on_

_Peacock has logged on_

_Bookworm has logged on_

_Hacker has logged on_

**Chameleon:** HELP ME!

**Bookworm:** What's Macey trying 2 do now?

**Peacock:** Read Zach's status.

**Hacker:** OOOOOO! Zach 3 Cam!

**Bookworm:** Hi Jonas. *Blush*

**Hacker:** Oh hey Liz. *Blush*

**Chameleon** **& Peacock:** AWWW! NERD LOVE!

_Hot_Dude has logged on_

_Duchess has logged on_

**Duchess:** Hey guys. Wassup?

**Hot_Dude:** Hey Bex.

**Duchess:** Hai Grant.

**Chameleon:** They are so calm about their 'secret' crushes.

**Hot_Dude** **& Duchess:** *Blush*

**Hacker:** So, what's up?

**Bookworm:** Ntm.

**Chameleon:** Macey is still trying to get make up on me for the ball.

**Peacock:** You need 2 look good for Goode.

**Duchess:** Cams, on a scale of 1-10, how hot do you think Zach is?

_Classified has logged on_

**Chameleon:** 20.

**Classified:** Huh? What?

**Duchess:** Grant's hotter.

**Chameleon:** Nooooooooo…

**Bookworm:** Hi Zach.

**Classified:** What's going on?

**Chameleon:** OH GAWD. Did you see any of that?

**Classified:** No.

**Chameleon:** Good.

**Hot_Dude:** Don't you mean Goode?

**Chameleon:** Shut it, Newman.

_Nickster has logged on_

**Nickster:** Nice job guys.

**Hacker:** Thanks.

**Bookworm:** We try.

**Chameleon:** This just got boring. C U guys l8r.

_Chameleon has logged off_

**Duchess:** So Zach…

**Classified:** What?

**All but Classified:** YOU LIEK CAMMIE?

**Classified:** No…

**Nickster:** Then what with the status?

**Classified:** Um…

**Peacock:** He lieks her. Get ready, boys! I'M COMING UP!

_Peacock has logged off_

**Duchess:** Oh gawd. I better stop her from trying 2 get u guys 2 shop.

_Duchess has logged off_

**Nickster:** Dang. Just when I got on. People r leaving.

**Classified:** I'm gonna go now. It's late.

**Hot_Dude:** It's 5:30.

**Classified:** Fine. I'm going 2 town and making sure that Jimmy dude doesn't go near Cammie.

_Classified has logged off_

**Hot_Dude:** I believe that's code for: 'I'm hiding from Macey. C YA SUCKAS!'

**Nickster:** Yep. Ya know what, lets just tlk in our room.

**Hot_Dude:** Okay.

_Hot_Dude has logged off_

_Nickster has logged off_

_**Not very good at this. Hope you enjoyed this! No, I'm not giving my real name, but call me Dawn!**_


	2. Chat 2

_**Sorry for taking SO LONG with updating this. I actually forgot about this, to tell the truth! Sorry anyone who wanted the next chapter. HERE!**_

**Important Note!**

**This website has been created by Jonas Anderson and Liz Sutton. This website has been created for EVERYONE in Roseville, Virginia to chat. Everyone. Mostly kids from Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Woman and the Blackthorne Institute For Boys. Thank you.**

**Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon**

_**Screen-names:**_

**Chameleon:**Cammie

**Duchess:** Bex

**Bookworm:**Liz

**Peacock:**Macey

**Classified:**Zach

**Hacker:** Jonas

**Hot_Dude:**Grant

**Hawk:**Nick _**(He changed his SN)**_

**Josh A.:** Josh

**Pink_Dee:** Dee-Dee

**D-Man:** Dillon

_**Statuses:**_

**Chameleon:** AWAY from Macey! YAY!

**Duchess:** Now she's after me!

**Bookworm:** Mixing chemicals.

**Peacock:** Can't hide forever, Bex! Though Cam did…

**Classified:** Carefully observing Cammie

**Hacker:** Not believing a word Zach says.

**Hot_Dude:** Being AWESOME!

**Hawk:** Happy with new SN.

**Josh A.:** With DeeDee

**Pink_Dee:** With Josh

**D-Man:** Planning to TP Gallagher Girls Academy

_Chameleon has logged on_

_Bookworm has logged on_

_Classified has logged on_

_Duchess has logged on_

_Hacker has logged on_

**Bookworm:** Congrats, Cam! Macey's gone!

**Duchess:** Yah, well now she's after MEEEEE!

**Chameleon:** You were cheering her on from the sidelines. PAY BACK!

**Hacker:** Zach, stop stalking Cammie!

**Classified:** I'm not stalking!

**Chameleon:** Zach!

**Classified:** I'm not!

**Bookworm:** I never took Zach as the stalking type…

**Classified:** JONAS HACKED LIZ'S COMPUTER 2 FIND HER IDEAL GUY AND HAS A PLAN 2 KEEP AWAY POTENTIAL GUYS!

**Hacker:** DUDE!

**Classified:** *smirk*

**Duchess:** Both of u are on a whole new level of lovesickness.

**Hacker:** Am not!

**Classified:** Am not!

**Duchess:** Sure...

_Peacock has logged on_

**Peacock:** I'm coming, Bex!

**Chameleon:** Hey, Mace! U think Jonas and Liz are cute right?!

**Peacock:** DUH! Nerd love!

**Bookworm:** *blush*

**Hacker:** *blush*

**Chameleon:** I just realized something!

**Duchess:** What?

_Hot_Dude logged on_

**Chameleon:** U called Grant hot the last time we were on this chatroom!

**Hot_Dude:** *smirks* Who called me hawt?

**Classified:** Grant! U stole MY smirk!

**Chameleon:** AH! They're multiplying! THE SMIRKS!

**Peacock:** Over exaggeration much, Cam?

**Chameleon:** Yes.

_Hawk has logged on_

_Josh A. has logged on_

_D-Man has logged on_

_Pink_Dee has logged on_

**Hawk:** Guys, why is Zach crouching under Cam's window?

**Chameleon:** He's WHAT?

**Classified:** NICK!

**Josh A.:** Errr… Did we come at the wrong time?

**Duchess:** Yep. Cam's planning the murder of her boyfriend.

**Chameleon:** HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Classified:** Someone help!

**Peacock:** Nope!

**Duchess:** Nah-ah!

**Bookworm:** No, sorry.

_Chameleon changed her status to:_ About to KILL Zachary Goode!

_Classified changed his status to:_ Running from an angry Chameleon!

_Classified has logged off_

_Chameleon has logged off_

**Duchess:** Thar she blows!

**D-Man:** Wow, I didn't know you snotty rich kids knew pirate talk!

**Pink_Dee:** Dillon, don't be rude.

**Josh A.:** What was that?

**Hawk:** That was just Zach, stalking his soon-to-be girlfriend.

**Peacock:** Too bad they don't realize their feelings for each other. Like Jonas and Liz!

**Hacker:** What about your crush on Nick?

**Hot_Dude:** And Nick's crush on Macey!

**Peacock:** Shut it, nerd!

**Hawk:** You too, stupid!

**D-Man:** Wow. That's the best you rich kids could come up with?

**Bookworm:** Do you think that Cam would kill that unintelligent being when she's done with Zach?

**Josh A.:** She wouldn't, would she?

**Hot_Dude:** She probably will. I ended up in the infirmary when she heard me say something about her dad.

**Duchess:** You know that's a sore subject for her!

**Hawk:** Yeah, even I wouldn't go that far.

**Pink_Dee:** Umm… What exactly do they teach you at the Gallagher Girls Academy?

**Peacock:** Don't ask. Just don't.

**Pink_Dee:** Okay…

**Hacker:** Guys, I think we should save Zach.

**Bookworm:** I'll help.

_Hacker has logged off_

_Bookworm has logged off_

**Josh A.:** So how's your exchange?

**Peacock:** Well, Zach and Cammie are denying their love for each other.

**Hawk:** And I am still trying to get Macey to go out with me.

**Duchess:** U 2… r seriously gonna get 2gether soon.

**Peacock:** No we're not! He's annoying!

**Duchess:** The security tapes beg to differ~!

**D-Man:** Am I being ignored?!

**Pink_Dee:** I think we're all being ignored…

**Duchess:** Oh sorry.

_Chameleon logged on_

**Chameleon:** I guess I went overboard with Zach, huh?

**Josh A.:** What'd you do?

**Chameleon:** …Let's just say that he isn't getting out of the infirmary anytime soon…

**Duchess:** Does anyone else see 'D-Man's status?

**Pink_Dee:** Uh-oh… Dillon should run.

**D-Man:** Why? It's not like they can do anything!

**Josh A.:** Errrr… Cammie just sent me a pic showing what happened to Zach proving her point…

**Peacock:** Wait, phones actually WORK here?!

**Chameleon:** No but the author made it so that phones do work.

**Josh A.:** What author?

**Chameleon:** You know, the one writing all of this and controlling our every movement?

**Pink_Dee:** Oh, I know her! She hates pink.

**Duchess:** As Liz would say, 'That's scientifically impossible for there to be someone to control us!'.

**Peacock:** Oh, the author! She's just a normal.

_The author AKA Dawn has logged on_

**Dawn:** You three! Stop breaking the forth wall!

**D-Man:** Wha- Who're u?!

**Dawn:** Newsflash! Short words and numbers is SOOOOO 2 years ago!

**Chameleon:** We should stop breaking the forth wall now…

**Dawn:** Good! I'll be back if I sense anymore disturbances in the balance of the worlds!

_Dawn has logged off_

**Peacock:** That was…

**Pink_Dee:** Interesting…

**Josh A.:** How about we forget that ever happened?

**Chameleon:** Agreed. I'm gonna ask my mom if I could go to town.

**Peacock:** Why?

**Peacock:** Never mind. Bex told me.

_Chameleon changed her status to:_Dillon better watch out.

_Chameleon has logged off_

**D-Man:** Is she gonna kill me?

**Peacock:** Yes.

**D-Man:** K.

_D-Man logged off_

**Duchess:** Wimp.

**Hot_Dude:** Agreed.

**Peacock:** Like ur any better.

**Hot_Dude:** That's offensive.

**Duchess:** Stop being mean to Grant!

**Hawk:** And u say u don't like him.

**Duchess:** I don't!

_Duchess has logged off_

**Hot_Dude:** I think you offended her.

**Peacock:** She'll get over it.

_Hot_Dude has logged off_

**Pink_Dee:** I think we should go 2…

**Peacock:** Go ahead.

_Pink_Dee has logged off_

_Josh A. has logged off_

**Hawk:** So… wanna make out?

**Peacock:** See you in a few.

_Hawk has logged off_

_Peacock has logged off_

_**Sorry for the long wait, again. This is oddly longer than I'm used to, so yeah. Nothing much to say. I own nothing and all that. See you.**_

_**~Dawn**_


End file.
